


I Didn’t Feel Replaceable

by SanoStar



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanoStar/pseuds/SanoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kittan's family takes a little vacationing on Yoko's island home, they left Kittan there for a few more days. But all good things gotta come to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn’t Feel Replaceable

Kittan adjusted his bag over his shoulder and avoided directly looking at Yoko in the face. The government had a transport passenger unit specially sent to pick Kittan up from his vacation. 

"So…I guess this is goodbye." 

"Not forever though!" she tried to reassure him. "Maybe you and your family can come back for vacation soon." She smiled at him, but it fell when she saw him fidgeting. "Hey now…come on."

He glanced at her. “What?” 

"Just look at me okay? I…I’ll miss you too. I really did enjoy you being around." His family had come when Dayakka and Kittan decided to take some vacation leave. But when everyone else went back hom, Kittan decided to stay for a few more days, at Dayakka and Kiyoh’s insistance. He’d been so bummed out at work and towards the end of their vacation that they felt too badly to take him back. But he couldn’t avoid returning home forever.

"Yoko I…" he sighed. He finally looked at her straight in the eyes. "I don’t wanna sound like I’m just, a lazy good fo’ nothin’ that doesn’t wanna go back ta work but y’know…it’s also not just you either I just…arg." He didn’t know how to say what he wanted to say without sounding like he had alterior motives. That wasn’t the case. 

"It’s okay Kittan, just say what you need to say." Yoko felt a bit flushed, and nervous. She probably had some idea what he wanted to say and tried to prepare herself for it. If only he’d just come out and said what he wanted to say!

"It’s just…day after day I always wonder, what I’m really doing? Like how what I’m doing affects the good for everyone else. And aside from makin’ things around the office convient-like, what, someone else can easily do what I do! What am I doing with my time I…I don’t wanna go back to a replaceable job." He looked down. He felt awful. He’d always felt awful but he spent so much time feeling awful he never let anyone know why. As if he couldn’t find the answer to get better unless someone could just hear about it.

"I didn’t feel that way here Yoko, like, it felt like…" he looked up. "Home."

Yoko blinked in amazement. It definitely wasn’t exactly what she was expecting to come from Kittan. He’d always been pretty simple and straight-forward, it was so different hearing him convey something kind of deep. She understood though. She couldn’t work a government job. He was living through something she was trying to avoid.

It was her turn to look down. “I’m sorry Kittan…”

Kittan looked kind of offended. “What?”

She rose her head and saw his face. “Oh! No! I mean , about your job—I wished maybe that I could have warned you about it…like…my feelings about it may have realized your feelings before you had to face it the hard way.”

Kittan’s expression softened and he chuckled. “I bet I wouldn’t listen anyways.”

She chuckled back, “yeah, you hard-head lug. Gotta figure things out on your owns always doncha?”

They both sighed. “I didn’t feel replaceable this week. Thanks a ton, Yoko.” Kittan genuinely smiled. Now that was weird. It took Yoko off-guard. How was she supposed to react to something like that? It was definitely strange, something sacred almost.

"Ah, uhm…you’re welcome…welcome anytime." She giggled a bit trying to stave off the akwardness. "Ah…uhm…though I do mean it come back anytime! Oh!" She realized something! "Ah! Next month is spring break! How’bout I come over to the city and visit everyone instead?"

His face lit up and then fell once a realization hit him. He’d still be in the city. That was a drag. “Yeah, but we’d still be workin’, ” he groaned.

"Just make it up to me somehow! I’ve been dyin’ to see what they got set up in there now!" Most everyone wore the same thing in Kamina City as free clothes from the goverment, but as the city started coming together there had been room to think about individuality and expression. Shops started popping up one after the other in the names of fashion and fun. Some bars weren’t even dirty!

"Haha! Sure! I haven’t had a chance to explore either. We’ll make it a date?" He jokingly said, and probably would regret saying later.

"Hmm yeah. Something like that." Yoko twisted her shoulders in anticipation. "Well then, you better be off. You got a big day tomorrow."

He blushed at her utter acceptance, and then groaned. “YEAAAAH whatever!” He rose himself into the transport. “Good luck with all your kids. Tell them I said I’m gonna miss them and prepare for next time!”

She waved at him. “They’ll miss you! And me too! And everyone else! Don’t be a straaanger!”

"You too! I’ll call ya sometime this week!" he yelled back over the sound of the transporters engines. 

"Just make sure it’s after school hours! Bye! Good luck!" 

They bothed waved at each other and the transporter left.

The next day, Yoko’s phone rang in her bag during class. Her students teased her about her boyfriend. Some students didn’t seem impressed their Yomako had a boyfriend.


End file.
